Triangulo Amoroso
by rukiruki12
Summary: Rukia La Futura Heredera De La Adinerada Familia Kuchiki Y Ichigo Dueño De La Empresa Kurosaki Shiba . Son Dos Muy Buenos Amigos , Pero A La Llegada De Kaien El Hermano De Ichigo. Las Cosas Se Les Van A Complicar Un Poco A Esta Parejilla De 'Amigos'.
1. Chapter 1

¡HI SEROÑAS! e_e xD Aqui Un Conejo Reportandose :3 (? Vengo con un nuevo (Si vengo a joderles la mente nuevamente :c xD) Me inspire gracias a unas de mis series favoritas de MTV chica rara :3

Espero que les guste :D.

Era un nuevo año.

Un nuevo dia para ella , con cierta pereza se levanto de su cama y mirando su celular con diversion lo agarro , Coloco el nombre el cual decia _''Giganton''_ y Marco.

-¿Hola?..-Escucho un adormilado Hola salir de la otra linea-.

-Pareciera que estabas durmiendo..¡Jajajaja! ¿Te Desperte? -Respondio ella con cierta gracia-.

-Tsk..Eres Tu Rukia.. ¿Que Quieres Enana? - Respondio El Chico Mientras Bostezaba-.

-Una Pequeña Vena Aparecio En La Frente De La Kuchiki - ¡NO ME DIGAS ENANA GIGANTE! Solo te llame para despertarte y recordarte que en unas horas mas hay que ir al aeropuerto...Ichigo -Grito Con Irritacion-.

-Oh...¡Joder! ¡Se me habia olvidado que hoy llega Kaien! -Se pudo escuchar el tono de reprocho del Pelinaranja-. (Autora:Si denuevo metiendo al pobre y sexi Kaien-dono en una historia xDD).

Rukia solo pudo soltar una risa.

-¿Cual es el chiste? Porque yo no le veo la gracia que casi se me olvida de que mi hermano llega - Se pudo apreciar un gruñido de Ichigo-.

-¡Solo me dio gracia! Nada mas y eso demuestra lo estupido que eres Kurosaki-kun - Respondio Rukia Con un tono meloso irritante para el Kurosaki-.

-¿Estupido? ¡Ahora si vas a escuchar Rukia! -Protesto el kurosaki-.

-Oh ¿Dijiste algo ichigo? ¡No te logro escuchar! Shhhhhkshhhhh ¡No te escucho , Creo Que se va a cortar! - Marco el boton de finalizar llamada y guardo el celular en su bolsillo-.

Levanto la mirada hacia la puerta de su cuarto y levantandose de una manera divertida tomo la perilla de la puerta.

Verifico que no hubiera nadie alrededor y se dirigio rapidamente al baño. Se miro al espejo observando su cabellera toda despeinada lo cual le causo bastante gracia a decir verdad haciendo que bajara la voz al instante , ya que no queria que su hermana se despertara.

Ya vestida tomo su bolso y abrio la puerta de calle con cuidado , respiro el aire fresco con placer colocando su cabello detras de la oreja y sonrio.

-Espero que estes levantando Grandulon..Y preparado para ir a buscar a Kaien-dono! -Murmuro mientras tiraba una risa juguetona-.

*-*-*-*-Ichigo Pov*-*-*-*-*

Tiro Un Gruñido y se rasco la cabeza con cansancio , El anterior dia habia sido muy cansador tubo que trabajar mucho en la oficina y su padre lo tenia vuelto loco con la empresa.

Si , La Empresa Kurosaki Shiba.

Se deben de estar preguntando ¿Porque se llama Kurosaki Shiba? Pues Su padre Se Llamaba Isshin Shiba y su madre Masaki kurosaki , como es obvio ellos se casaron juntando sus empresas haciendose llamar 'Kurosaki Shiba' y de ese matrimonio tambien salieron dos mellizos , Los cuales eran El y su hermano Kaien.

Bueno olvidando el tema y mientras se vestia Agarro el control remoto , Coloco el canal nacional escuchando las noticias con atencion .

Sonrio.

El periodista hablaba sobre los avances De su empresa y que como subian las ganancias cada vez mas rapido , La empresa Kuchiki a Instalado un nuevo edificio en la ciudad De Karakura logro escuchar que decia el periodista.

-Veo Que Byakuya Trabaja Rapido..-Susurro Ichigo Acomodandose el cuello de la camisa-.

Se coloco su Chaqueta y agarro su maletin abriendo la puerta de calle , Agarro su celular con su mano disponible y escribio un mensaje de texto : _Rukia voy En Camino_ a _tu casa_ , Apreto el boton enviar y abrio la puerta de su lujoso auto dejando al instante su maletin en el asiento De atras.

-Un nuevo dia..-Susurro el joven de deslumbrante cabellera naranja-.

Continuara..

-  
Si es corto y? xD Queria escribir antes de que la imaginacion se fuera y hasta ayi me dio para el capitulo u_u espero que os guste (? (Os ? que mierda xD )  
Asi que.. Sayonara BITCHES! :3 xDD


	2. Chapter 2

Acá con nuevo Capitulo! :3 Espero Que les guste! Espero.. ,_, xD

Capitulo 2.

Revisaba la hora de su reloj de vez en cuando , Dando a entender lo impaciente que era.

Escucho su celular sonar mientras daba la vuelta a la siguiente calle de la ciudad , se detuvo al notar que el semáforo había cambiado de color a uno rojo señalando que había que detenerse para que los peatones cruzaran la calle.

Aprovecho para contestar su celular:

-Hola , habla Ichigo Kurosaki-Dijo el atractivo hombre-.

Se escucho una risa muy familiar para el pelinaranja.. Una risa que el conocía perfectamente.

-¡¿Kaien?! ¿Eres Tu?-Exclamo Ichigo con sorpresa-.

-¡No! Solo el dueño de una empresa amiga a la suya- Soltó irónicamente mientras reía el simpático hombre-.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír aunque supiera que estaba siendo irónico su hermano siempre le alegraba el día. (No es yaoi pervertid s! xD).

-¡Soy yo kaien! ¿Quien mas habría de ser? Oh.. ¿Acaso hay alguna conquista?..¡Que tu adorado hermano no se enterado! - Dijo Kaien con un tono pícaro-.

-¿Que? ¡No Idiota! Sabes que recibo llamadas de la empresa casi todo el día ¿Y así no quieres que pregunte? -Respondió ichigo refunfuñando-.

Se logro escuchar otra risa del hombre.

-¡Ya para de reírte! Joder.. -Gruño Ichigo-.

-¡Ya!.. ¡Ya!.. ¡Calma hermano mio! -Exclamo Kaien con cariño-.

-Bueno..Cambiando de tema ¿A que hora llegas?-Pregunto Ichigo Molesto-.

El pelinaranja empezó a tocar la bocina de su auto excesivamente mientras miraba con un rostro de pocos amigos al semáforo.

-¡Oh!.. En unos 20 minutos más - Dijo Kaien con un tono cansado-.

-Bien..Te esperaremos en el aeropuerto -Ichigo tiro un gruñido al ver que todavia no le daban la pasada-.

-¿Esperaremos?.. -Susurro Kaien confundido-.

-Si..Escuchaste Bien , Rukia va a venir conmigo a recogerte y espero que no te quedes babeando como idiota cuando la veas -Bromeo Ichigo soltando una risa burlona-.

-¡Creo que ese eres tu hermano!.. ¿Oh era yo? -Se apreciaba el tono pensativo y a la vez confundido del agradable empresario-.

- Ahora Que Recuerdo..¡Ese Era Renji! - El tono burlón del joven de ojos mieles fue remplazado al instante por una carcajada seguida de la kaien-.

-Fue agradable hablar contigo ¡Adiós , tengo que cortar! Nos vemos en el aeropuerto - Kaien se despidió y corto la llamada-.

Ichigo guardo su celular en su bolsillo y dirigió su mirada al auto de atrás , observo como tocaba su bocina sin que nadie lo frenara y se dio cuenta que la luz ya había cambiado desde hace unos minutos.

Tomo el volante y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente , Al pasar de los minutos se dio cuenta que solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar al departamento de rukia , Se estaciono al frente del grande y privado edificio.

Su actitud cambio radicalmente de una testaruda y gruñona a una fría y arrogante , camino hasta la recepción observando como la mujer que atendía le miraba con ojos lujuriosos , Tomo el ascensor llegando inmediatamente al la puerta de rukia.

Toco el timbre.

Al instante salio rukia y vio como ella le observaba sigilosa.

-Me vas a dejar pasar o me vas a dejar parado aquí -Pronuncio Ichigo Con Cierta Molestia-.

-¿He? Disculpa..-Rukia se corrió un lado dando a entender a ichigo que entrara-.

-¿Estas lista? Te recuerdo que tenemos que ir a recoger a kaien al aeropuerto -Murmuro ichigo mientras revisaba la sala-.

-Cla..Claro -Susurro Rukia un poco nerviosa por la presencia del joven kurosaki-.(Nota autora:Después entenderán el cambio tan radical en la actitudes de ichigo y rukia)

-Bien , coge tus cosas y vamos a recogerlo - Dijo ichigo en un tono al cual heló a la joven kuchiki-.

-Si..-Volvió a susurrar rukia tomando su bolso rápidamente a la vez que trataba de seguir al atractivo hombre-.

Sintió la mano de ichigo en su brazo siendo llevada hasta el auto del el.

Vio como el se acomodaba en su asiento mientras tomaba el volante y comenzaba a conducir hasta el aeropuerto..

Recordó la animada conversión por teléfono que había tenido antes pero..

Sabia que eso solo lo había hecho porque estaba de buen humor , pero al instante volvía a su humor normal el cual era este.

Suspiro y dirigió su mirada a el.

Debía admitir que era muy atractivo y hacia que ella temblara..

Aveces por su atractivo..O simplemente porque su presencia la colocaba nerviosa..

Sintió que alguien le hablaba y salio de su pequeño trance.

-Rukia , ya llegamos - Dijo ichigo mirándola fijamente-.

Sintió como sus mejillas se empezaban a colorar haciendo que mirara hacia otro lado inmediatamente.

-Claro.. -Susurro Sonrojada-.

Sintió Como alguien le agarraba de la cintura y giro encontrándose con los ojos mieles de ichigo.

-Vamos no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -Pronuncio Ichigo seriamente-.

-Cla..claro -Asintió rukia sonrojada dándose cuenta de que ichigo ya la habia soltado-.

Vio su figura caminar adelante ¡Y aqui ella tratando de seguir su ritmo!

Debia admitir que le frustaba que fuera tan arrogante pero eso ya no era lo importante ahora ya que estaban en el aeropuerto esperando que kaien bajara del avion.

Continuara..

¿Y? Como le encontraron! espero que les haya gustado! n_n :3 xD


	3. Chapter 3

Acá un nuevo capitulo antes que de me vaya a bañar e_e ¿Que? xD

Narrado Por ichigo.

Capitulo 3.

Escuchaba sus tacones tocar el suelo al sentirla caminar tras de el , se giro encontrándose con la intranquila mirada de rukia , su mirada se fijo en los ojos de esta haciendo que ella desviara la mirada. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el frente caminando con ansiedad y sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba por la emoción de volver a ver a su compañero de aventuras.

Reviso su reloj de mano y mientras escuchaba como uno de los aviones del lugar aterrizaba , se dio la media vuelta deteniendo el paso de su acompañante.

-En ese avión viene kaien-Susurro ichigo para si-.

-¿Como sabes que el viene en el avión que acaba de aterrizar? - Dijo Rukia cuestionando la afirmación del pelinaranja-.

Ichigo la miro a la cara mientras levanta con cierta ironía una de sus cejas haciendo que Rukia bajara la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

Solo pudo soltar un suspiro..¡Aveces la imprudencia de su amiga lo impresionaba! Con que como sabia que su hermano estaba en ese avión ¿Es una broma? ¿No? Había revisado la hora y era la que kaien le había dicho que llegaría , así que debería estar en ese avión sacando sus maletas.

Frunció el ceño con cierta inseguridad y por un momento titubeo en decirle a rukia que había que ir a ese avión.

-Rukia , vamos a buscar kaien , pero antes dejame llamar a mi assistente - Pronuncio la ultima palabra en italiano-.

Ella solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sostuvo el celular y marco el numero de su asistente apareciendo agitadamente al lado de el con cierto nerviosismo , la analizo con la mirada y procuro que no ocupara nada que afectara a su imagen.

-Bien , ahora vamos.. Rukia..-Ichigo le miro nuevamente haciendo que esta le siguiera hasta el avión-.

Empezó a buscar con la mirada a su hermano , a su compañero de aventuras. Con cierta desesperación empezó a revisar la hora a cada momento y al sentir una mano en su hombro giro la cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose con una mirada azul marino con destellos de verde agua.

-¡Calmate hombre! Esta que rompes el celular - Exclamo Kaien con gracia haciendo que el hombre de tono parecido al melocotón sonriera de medio lado-.

-¡Ni lo digas! - Gimió Ichigo con cierta frustracion , guiando a kaien con su mirada miro a rukia.

-Oh...Kuchiki - Dijo kaien mientras se acercaba a rukia - ¡Cuanto tiempo chica! ¡Haz crecido bastante! -La abrazo fuertemente haciendo que esta se moviera fuertemente para poder respirar-.

Kaien la soltó y pudo admirar la expresión irónica de la chica que al instante la cambio por una sonrisa graciosa , tiro una risotada y le tiro un golpecito en el hombro .

-Entonces..¿Vamos al auto? Hay cosas que tienes que ver Shiba - Recordó ichigo mientras avanzaba hacia el auto con pereza-.

-Oh.. ¡Claro! -Sonrió kaien empezando a seguir al kurosaki-.

-Rukia , vamos avanza, no te quedes ahí parada como un espantapájaros esperando que te ataquen - Bromeo ichigo agarrándola de la muñeca al notar la confusión en el rostro de la chica-.

Entraron inmediata mente al auto pasando el rato conversando para que el viaje se apaciguara.

OuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuO

Sintió la calidez del lugar..Tan hogareño como siempre.. La casa de sus padres siempre le traía recuerdos de sus travesuras , no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente y reírse por su reacción.

Observo como rukia miraba embobada los dulces hechos por su madre y lo único que pudo pensar fue : ¿Porque no saca uno? En vez de torturarse sintiendo hambre.

Tiro un gruñido y se acerco a la chica de baja estatura con cierta molestia.

-¿Porque no simplemente sacas uno? En vez de babearlos - Susurro colocando su mano en el hombro de ella-.

Escucho como rukia tiraba un gritó y se daba la vuelta asustada.

Suspiro y coloco un dulce en su mano , vio como ella trataba de aparentar confusión .

-No sabes actuar Cariño - Dijo ichigo con ironía en la ultima palabra-.

Rukia le miro dudativamente y de un momento a otro el kurosaki le coloco el dulce en la boca haciendo que se sonrojara , se acerco a su rostro dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y se dio media vuelta abandonando la habitación.

-¡Ichi-ichigo! - Exclamo Rukia avergonzada-.

-Nos vemos en la sala principal Amiga mía - Dijo ichigo cierta sensualidad-.

Continuara..

OuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOu OuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuOuO

Bueno! aquí su mierda de capitulo xD Es una mierda pero leíble xDD


	4. Chapter 4

Holi (?) xD Aquí con un nuevo capitulo Yep Tratare de que no sea tan corto e_e

Narrado por Rukia (Ahora colocare quien lo narra .-. xD)

Capitulo 4.

Sintiendo sus mejillas hirviendo camino rápidamente hasta la puerta casi corriendo , sentía como su corazón se tranquilizaba por la reciente escena de su bipolar amigo.

Frunció el ceño y suspiro angustiada. Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió dando paso al pasillo , con la mirada analizo cada parte de la casa por la cual caminaba hasta llegar a las dos grandes puertas , detrás de ella se encontraba la sala principal donde se encontraba Ichigo y Kaien. Ahora que llego Kaien el poco razonamiento de sus pensamientos simplemente ¡se iba a ir al carajo! Como un proyectil le cayó la noticia que el hermano del Kurosaki llegaba , sabia muy bien que estaba perdida ahora que ellos dos están juntos. Al menos Kaien no era un bipolar estúpido.

Abrió la gran puerta y entro a la habitación sintiendo dos miradas encima de ella.

-¡Kuchiki! ¡Por fin entraste! Ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarte-Dijo Kaien con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

Ichigo tocio fuertemente mientras miraba a Kaien.

-Corrección Estábamos-El pelinegro soltó la frase haciendo un puchero-¿Feliz señor corrección?-.

Asintió rápidamente el joven de ojos mieles.

Trato de contener su risa pero no lo logro tirando una risotada incontrolable , sentía las miradas impresionadas y interrogantes del los dos hombres. Bajo la mirada avergonzada no podía entender como se le había ocurrido reírse tan fuerte. Era obvio que no se le habría pasado por la cabeza que se llegaría a reír de esa manera.

-Veo que a alguien le causo mucha gracia lo que dije-Kaien le miro con diversión-.

La habitación quedo en silencio resonando las palabras de kaien en esta.

-Bueno , se hace tarde¿Porque no vamos a sentarnos? En vez de estar de pie aquí-Dijo Ichigo mirando su reloj de mano-.

-Oh , claro -Respondió Kaien mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro al pelinaranjo-.

Les siguió el paso hasta los ía admitirlo eran muy cómodos,eran de un color crema,dando un ambiente sotifiscado.

-Bien , Entonces ¿Hay algo de que se tenga que hablar?-No sabia si hablar pero se al final termino diciendo lo que estaba pensando-.

-Oh.. Si, Hay muchas de las que tenemos que hablar -Ichigo coloco unos documentos sobre la mesa , coloco un dedo sobre el documento y señalo que las ventas de las empresas subían cada vez mas rápido beneficiándolos a los tres-.

-¿A los tres?-No lograba comprender ¿No tenían que hablar sobre SUS empresas y sus beneficios entre ellos? Así magicamente sabia que sus ganancias la beneficiaban-.

-Byakuya nos ayudo demasiado en el nuevo proyecto que estábamos haciendo este año y como vez funciono a la perfección , así que nos dividimos las ganancias -Le explico Ichigo-¿Acaso no te lo dijo?-Sonrió malicioso-.

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-¡Bueno! Ahora lo sabes-Kaien detuvo la tensión que se estaba creando-.

Cerro los ojos y suspiro con desgana.

El celular del Kurosaki comenzo a sonar contestando inmediatamente.

-¿Hola? Si,si,si, claro un momento , tengo que ir a la empresa-Suspiro Ichigo con Molestia-Disculpen.

-No,no, ¡No importa! Yo voy a dejar a kuchiki a su Departamento-dijo kaien relajando al hombre de cabellera naranja-.

Ichigo levanto una ceja interrogativamente.

-¡Recuerda que tengo un auto acá!-El pelinegro le reprocho haciendo que se encogiera de hombros-.

-Entonces tu llevas a rukia a su casa y yo me voy a ver que sucede en la empresa-Ichigo se acerco kaien despidiendose de el con unas palmadas en la espalda y luego se acerco a la kuchiki besándole la mejilla muy cerca de los labios saliendo de la habitación-.

El acaba de casi besarle en los labios ¡Joder! Le frustraba que hiciera eso , escucho el motor de un se había ido de la residencia.

-¿Quieres quedarte un rato aquí o ir a tu departamento?-Dijo Kaien haciéndola volver a la realidad-.

-¿Ah? ¿He? Oh...Preferiría ir a mi departamento..Ya que se termino por así decirlo la pequeña reunión de bienvenida-Trato de hacer sonar su respuesta lo mas suave posible,fijo su mirada a los ojos verde agua del el-.

Gran error.

No podía dejar de mirarle,¡tenia unos ojazos!,Mierda..¡se sentía hipnotizada por su mirada! ¿Acaso el no podía romper el contacto visual? Al parecer no..

Trago saliva al ver que caminaba hacia ella.

-Si eso es lo que quieres...Rukia..-Susurro Kaien-.

Se sintió estremecer al escucharlo decir su nombre,se cruzo de brazos apretando fuertemente con los dedos su brazo.

-Claro,vamos..-Camino hasta la puerta temblando y abrió la puerta,salio al pasillo acomodando su espalda en la pared-.

-¡Hey! ¿Te vas a quedar parada ahi?-Gritoneo Kaien mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la próxima puerta-.

-¡Ya voy!-Intentaba correr pero con estos malditos tacones no podía ni caminar-.

Sus manos temblaban,no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa,hace unos cuantos minutos había sido hipnotizada por la mirada de el y ahora para mas tortura la iba a dejar a su que cuando kaien llegara esto iba a pasar,el y ichigo colocaban su mundo de cabeza,al menos no se aprovechaba de su debilidad como otros..

¿Había dicho?...Si..Habia dicho debilidad ¿Debilidad? ¡¿Debilidad?! ¡Ellos no eran su jodida debilidad!.La cabeza le comenzaba a doler,se estaba estresando,decidió dejar su mente en blanco un rato..

-Ya llegamos-Escucho la voz de Kaien sacándola nuevamente de su trance-.

-Oh..¡Gracias por acompañarme!-Dijo con gratitud-.

-No hay de que-Le respondió Kaien con su normal elegancia y simpatía-.

-¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo?-Trato de ser cortes aunque no fuera lo suyo en verdad-.

Pudo observar como las mejillas del hombre se coloraban,no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar lo tierno que se veía,¿Dijo tierno? ¡Joder!.

-Me encantaría pero tengo que ver la empresa y verificar que ichigo no se haya arrancado los cabellos de la cabeza-Bromeo kaien coquetamente-.

No pudo evitar tirar un risita.

-Bueno ¡Sera para la próxima!-Sonrió mientras le respondía-.

-Para la próxima..-Le susurro Kaien mientras se acercaba y le besaba la mitad del labio-¡Adiós nos vemos-.

Se quedo paralizada viéndolo irse en su auto,sintiendo sus mejillas hervir a la vez recordar el pequeño jugueteo de ichigo y ahora sumando el de kaien.

-Creo...creo que estos dos me van a volver loca-Suspiro y entro a la recepción del edificio,tomo el ascensor llegando al instante a la puerta de su departamento abriéndola al instante,llego hasta su cuarto y se tiro en la cama..-

Sintió algo debajo de ella..Como un..Oh mi dios...Conocía perfectamente ese aroma..Ichigo.

Giro encima de ella encontrándose con la mirada miel de este.

-¡¿Tu que haces aquí?! ¿No estabas en la empresa?-Exclamo con sorpresa con los nervios a punto de explotar-

-¿Acaso no te agrada mi presencia? Amiga mía-Respondió ichigo sentándose en la cama-.

Continuara..

Chanchanchan! hay lo dejo! xDD Espero que les haya gustado :3


	5. Chapter 5

He...Etto...Agh! no me maten! TwT Ya se que no he publicado desde hace unos 17 dias mas menos al parecer..Aca esta su capitulo! uwu

-

Con la mirada lo observo fijamente,se dio media vuelta y suspiro.

-No podria responder a esa pregunta..Ichigo-¡Claro que no podia! Estaba totalmente confundida ¿Y como no iba a estarlo? ¿No? Entra pacificamente a su departamento y se encuentra con su ''amigo'' si es que asi se le pudiera llamar-.

-Con que no puedes...Bueno que se le va hacer Cariño-Ichigo resalto la palabra cariño robando todo sentido de tranquilidad a Rukia-.

No supo como paso pero de un momento a otro su mano estaba golpeando la cara de Ichigo con fuerza,rabia,verguenza y con la poca dignididad que le quedaba salio del cuarto.  
Logro escuchar como ichigo tiraba una almohada a la pared de su cuarto,tambien como pateaba la maleta que traia,eso fue lo que mas le penso que ichigo reaccionaria de esa manera tan..violenta..

Sintio una manos en sus caderas haciendola temblar,giro su cabeza y se encontro nuevamente con la seductora e desafiante mirada miel del pelinaranja. Sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color carmesin entrando en calor momentaneamente.

-Entonces..¿Me vas a volver a dar una bofetada o que?-Le susurro ichigo al oido-.

Abrio los ojos excesivamente,sintio como su actitud se convertia en la de una mujer histeria sin escrupulos y sin darse cuenta le dio un empujon a Ichigo alejandolo.

-Eres un maldito imbecil..¡Agh!-Hablo a apretando con fuerza la mandibula-

Pudo escuchar la risa socorrona de Ichigo,no iba tolerar que le faltara el respeto y le importaba una mesira mierda si lo sacaba de sus casillas,si asi lograba hacerse respetar lo iba hacer una y otra vez hasta lograrlo.

-Tranquilidad señorita Kuchiki,ahora te explicare el porque estoy aqui antes de que agarres un sarten y me golpees-Dijo Ichigo tratando de retomar la calma entre sus manos-.

Rukia hizo un ademan para que procidiera con la explicacion.

-Bien..Con Kaien de un principio planeamos todo sobre los nuevos proyectos para la empresa antes de que viajara-Rukia estubo a punto de reclamar pero Ichigo la detuvo con un gesto con la mano-Cuando me llamaran de la empresa por cualquier situacion el iria a encargarse,ya que dijo que queria tomar terreno en la empresa y no llegar como cualquier persona diciendo vengan soy el hermano y socio de Ichigo Kurosaki, yo acepte sin ningun reproche,como pudiste observar me llamaron de la empresa por unos problemas y hay Kaien entra en accion,como vez vine a tu departamento a pasar el rato ya que no tengo nada que hacer-Explico ichigo con aburrimiento-

-Entonces planearon todo eso pero..¿Porque tienes que venir exactamente a MI casa a pasar el rato? Perfectamente podrias ir donde una de tus amigitas y pasar el dia ayí-Respondio Rukia apretando la mandibula con fuerza-

-No vine a eso Rukia,si eso es lo que piensas-El tono de Ichigo fue duro e indiferente-.

Sus mejillas se volvieron de un color carmesi.

Habia metido la pata,Ichigo no venia y nunca vino a eso,lo habia arruinado..¡Habia logrado que el ambiente se volviera totalmente tenso!..

-Tsk..¿Pensabas que venia a eso? ¿No? ¡Joder,Rukia!-Exclamo Ichigo con gran molestia,el se levanto tomando su maleta y largandose del lugar como un rayo-

Mierda..Ichigo..

Continuara..

GOMENASAI! ES MUY CORTO LO SE PERO TENIA QUE PUBLICAR ALGO AL MENOS U_U XD


	6. Chapter 6

Etto..aqui su capitulo xD voy a intentar hacerlo largo :3.. les tengo una sorpresita...

Capitulo 6.

¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¿Pero que mierda había hecho? Ahora si que estaba jodida..Nunca debió haber pensado que ichigo tenia esas intenciones al venir a su casa ¡Ya que no las tenia ni nunca las tuvo! La sola idea de que todo lo que había llegado a lograr en este ultimo año se acabara por esta estúpida malinterpretacion la asustaba.

Se agarro de los cabellos, acaricio sus sienes y se arrojo al sofá.

Pero es que...¡Agh! ¡No podía creerlo! Si seguía así canas verdes en el cabello le iban a aparecer, decidió relajarse estirando sus brazos y piernas, cerro los ojos y comenzo a repetir la palabra : Relajate.

Y así poco a poco se quedo dormida profundamente encima del sofá.

...

El ruido de su celular la despertó, apretó el botón descartar y elimino la alarma de su celular, se estiro perezosamente, se restrego los párpados con las manos y bostezo. ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo? Estaba tan adormilada todavia que al ponerse de pie se tambaleo teniendo que afirmarse de la pared, camino hasta su baño y se empapo la cara con agua.

Ding-Dong.

-¿Uh?..-Murmuro Rukia perezosa-.

Ding-dong.

El sonido del timbre se hacia cada vez mas insistente, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió, ni siquiera alcanzo a ver quien era, no tenia ni pensarlo para saber que era.

-Oh..Orihime..¿A que se debe tu extraña visita?-Dijo Rukia mirando con extrañeza a la recién llegada-.

-Tu sabes muy bien a que vengo-Respondió Orihime en un tono seco mientras se colocaba un mechón naranjo detrás de su oreja-.

-Disculpa, pero no se realmente a que te refieres-Rukia se sentó en el sofá y miro a Orihime sin entender-.

La pelinaranja apretó los labios, frunció el ceño, miro a rukia y con un gesto de superioridad declaro que iba a hablar.

-Mira cariño voy a ser clara contigo,primero el papel de mosquita muerta no te va bien-La pelinegra iba a dar una rabieta pero Orihime levanto el dedo índice con arrogancia haciéndola callar-Segundo como sabes soy la esposa de Kaien y quiero saber donde esta-Orihime finalizo la frase y se sentó en el asiento blanco con bordados cafés que estaba frente a Rukia-.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza..Como se atrevía esta.. esta...¡Arpía! ¡A darle ordenes!.

-Esta en la empresa..-Sintió la mirada Irónica de Orihime sobre ella-..Con Ichigo en la Oficina de este otro.

Pudo admirar como Orihime demostraba el sentimiento de Lujuria al escuchar el nombre Ichigo con la mirada..Eso hizo que se enfureciera mas. ¿Porque le enfureció? Porque Ichigo era su esposo legal y aunque nadie lo supiera,exceptuando a la Familia Kurosaki, la suya y otras mas, además que su ''matrimonio'' solo fuera por temas de negocios entre sus familias y por ultimo que se trataran como amigos, Orihime debía respetar ese hecho y sobre recordar que ella misma esta casada que al parecer no le impide el hecho de tener Amantes.

-Grazie, Rukia, ¡Ciao!-La pelinaranja abrió la puerta y se fue dejando a irritada Rukia-.

Take my hand, close yours eyes..

Dirigió su mirada al otro lado del sofá escuchando la canción del tono de llamada de su celular, contesto de inmediato:

-Hola-Rukia hablo en un tono seco-.

-¡Kuchiki! ¡Orihime me acaba de llamar diciendo que viene para acá!-Se pudo escuchar un poco de desesperacion en el tono de voz de Kaien, no comprendia porque le llamaba para decirle eso-.

-¿Y cual es el problema? Después de todo es su esposa ¿No?-Trataba de

buscar el problema pero no lo encontraba, tomo un poco de agua del vaso que tenia enfrente-.

-El problema es que estoy en la oficina de Ichigo.. Y pues..-Kaien empezó a hablar en un tono nervioso y a la vez desesperado-.

-¡Kaien! ¿Cual es el jodido problema? Que tiene de malo que estés ahí con ichigo?-Se estaba desesperando pero era Kaien el que la llamada no le iba a cortar, le escuchare esto es muy extraño-.

-Ichigo y Orihime son amantes..-Susurro Kaien con tristeza-.

Su corazón se paralizo, no creía lo que acaba de escuchar.

-...Ahora se porque Orihime me preguntaba en donde estabas-Murmuro Rukia con aspereza en la voz-.

-¡¿Ella te pregunto donde estaba?! Si sera..-Kaien se altero y comenzo a gimotear a través del teléfono-.

-Es obvio.. ella sabia que tu estabas con Ichigo..Por cierto ¡ya se me había olvidado que estas casado con Orihime! -Trato de alegrar a Kaien-.

-Oh..¡Y a mi que tu con Ichigo! Es que ustedes ni siquieran actuan como si se quisieran-Respondio kaien un poco aturdido-.

-Te recuerdo que lo nuestro solo es algo que tu y mi hermano arreglaron por temas de negocios..-Susurro con tristeza y miro a traves de la ventana reflejandose la recien iniciada lluvia en sus grandes y violetas ojos-.

-Cierto..Disculpa..Rukia..-Volvio a sentir ese escalofrio al escucharlo decir su nombre-.

-Kaien..¿Porque no vienes a mi departamento un rato? Asi conversamos-Trato de cambiar de tema, sentia una extraña sensacion en el pecho-.

-Pero Ichigo y Orihime.. Ellos..-Escuchaba a Kaien tartamudear y tocio fuertemente haciéndolo callar-.

-Dejalos.. Después los puedes encarar..Kaien-Dijo con cierta tranquilidad-.

-Esta bien..-Pudo escuchar el tono suave -.

Corto la llamada y recosto en el sofá, sentía su cuerpo vibrante.

¿Porque? ¿Porque le había dicho que viniera a su departamento? ¡¿Porque?!..

Pasaron 5 minutos..

10 minutos...

20 Minutos..

Ding-Dong.

Miro rápidamente hacia la puerta y se levanto.

Respiro hondo, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la mirada verde agua del pelinaranja.

-Ya lle...-Quedo con la boca abierta al sentir el abrazo de Kaien-..Kaien..

-Kuchiki..Disculpa.. no pude evitarlo.. es que...Ichigo.. mi hermano..Se metió.. con..Mi.. esposa..Orihime...Esos..dos..-Kaien tartamudeaba mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-.

Lo vio ahí frente a ella, tan indefenso,lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo entrar al departamento, se sentó en el sofá a la vez que el también se sentaba.

-Shh..Tranquilo.. ya va a pasar..ahora..¿Quieres un café?-Pregunto con ternura, Kaien asintió con la cabeza-.

Se fue a la cocina y puso la tetera, saco las tazas y el café, se dio la vuelta caminando por el pasillo..¡Pam! Vio dos brazos alrededor de ella acorralandola, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro del Shiba.

-Ka..kaien ¿Que pasa?..-Susurro sonrojada-.

-Rukia...Yo..-Kaien coloco sus manos en sus hombros mientras comenzaba a acariciarlos, se mordió el labio, el pelinegro se acerco al rostro de Rukia y beso sus labios, después su mejillas y por ultimo bajo hasta su cuello-.

-Ka-kaien.. n..o..de...te..n..te..-Rukia coloco sus manos en el pecho de Kaien tratando de alejarlo y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir una de sus manos bajo su blusa, sentía como acariciaba sus pechos sobre el sostén-.

El dueño de los ojos de color verde agua empezó a dejar chupones en el cuello de la chica de ojos violetas, le desabrocho la blusa y comenzo a besar el pecho, Rukia tiro un gemido y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Kaien.

Ding-Dong.

Se quedaron paralizados.

Ding-dong.

Kaien subió su cabeza mirando hacia atrás, luego miro a Rukia y se sonrojo avergonzado, Rukia bajo la mirada sonrojada y también avergonzada, se abrocho la blusa, se arreglo el cabello y fue a abrir la puerta.

Suspiro y miro hacia atrás encontrándose con un agitado Kaien sentado en el sofá, volvió su mirada a la perilla y la sostuvo girándola.

La mirada violácea se encontró con la mirada miel de Ichigo y la gris de Orihime, trago saliva, se corrió hacia un lado dejándolos pasar.

-Entonces Rukia.. Tenemos que Hablar so..-Ichigo callo al ver a Kaien sentado Sobre el sofá, luego miro a Orihime quien también le miraba, Ichigo sintió como su corazón se comenzaba acelerar en la sola idea de que Kaien y Rukia estuvieran ahí juntos por algo mas que una visita . Sintió un sentimientos extraño su pecho al imaginarselos..No.. Rukia era suya.. Solo de el y de nadie mas..Pero quien se fijaria en ella.. Nadie solo el-..

-Oh.. Ichigo, Orih...-Kaien no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido por un gemido de angustia de parte de la pelinaranja-.

-¡KAIEN! ¡¿Que haces en la casa de Rukia?!- A Orihime le vino un ataque de Celos-.

Rukia se sonrojo al recordar la escena de un rato y bajo la mirada, Kaien se cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Vine a conversar un Rato con Rukia ¿Cual es el problema Amore? ¿Acaso yo no puedo tener amistades como tu la tienes con Ichigo?-Respondio Kaien con rabia al recordar el dia que eran amantes.. aunque a ellos no les afectaria ya que no sabian que el sabia eso-.

Orihime iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo.

Claro que puedes.. pero dime algo..¿Porque ustedes dos estan tan agitados?..-Susurro ichigo-.

Continuara..

Sorprendidos?! :3 YAY! xdd Me esforce


	7. Chapter 7

Holi xD Aquí después de un par de días sin actualizar .. etto.. he..¡Hay aquí tienen su capitulo! No me tiren tomates TwT (?)

Capitulo 7.

El cuarto quedo en silencio ante la interrogativa de ichigo.

Sentía la boca completamente seca, las palabras no salían de su boca y el nerviosismo la estaba comiendo viva. Miro con desesperación a Kaien, el cual aparentaba serenidad y mantenía su mirada fija en la de Ichigo.

Trago saliva y pudo sentir como el ambiente se hacia tenso.

-No creo que te importe mucho el porque estamos en este estado, Ichigo.-Kaien hablo quebrando el silencio y manteniendo en su voz la serenidad que aparentaba-

-Pues..lamento contradecirte, pero si me importa y mucho.-La voz de Ichigo se endureció haciendo que Kaien frunciera el ceño-

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio y se fulminaron con la mirada.

Rukia chasqueo la lengua y suspiro.

-Simplemente se me había perdido mi celular y entre tanta búsqueda por este pequeño aparato, nos despeinamos un poco, nada más.-Solo era una pequeña mentirilla ¿Que podría pasar?..- Y por cierto ¿En donde estabas Ichigo? , después de que salieras descontrolado de mi departamento.

Ichigo se dirigió hacia rukia rápidamente con un gesto elegante, se coloco detrás de ella y puso sus dos manos en sus hombros.

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Amore..-Le susurro discretamente al oído de una forma tan Fría que hizo que su cuerpo temblara-

El pelinaranja se alejo de Rukia con la misma elegancia como cuando se acerco y se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Acaso te vas a quedar allí sin decir ni Pió?.-Dijo Ichigo mirando a Kaien receloso-

-No tengo nada que decir, así que..no comprendo que quieres que diga.-El pelinegro contemplo a su hermano el cual empezaba a fruncir el ceño-

Se volvieron a fulminar con la mirada, mientras que en el rostro de Ichigo se creaba una sonrisa irónica.

-Bueno..¿Porque no mejor nos tomamos un café?..-Quería romper ese maldito silencio y lo logro, Rukia se apoyo en la pared esperando una respuesta-

-¡Claro!.-Dijo Orihime con un sonrisa falsa, kaien la miro y negó con la cabeza-

Camino hasta la cocina, se acerco a la tetera y la lleno con agua, luego la puso a hervir, abrió el cajón sacando las tazas cuidadosamente, abrió los sobres de café y dejo que cayeran en la taza, no se iba molestar a hacer café a grano. Agarro la tetera la cual había terminado de hervir a la vez que empezaba a servir en cada taza con delicadeza y las coloco en una bandeja, sintió unas manos en su cintura haciéndola tirar un gemido ahogado, se giro rápidamente sintiendo unos labios suaves y seductores sobre los suyos, su mirada violeta se encontró con la mirada miel.

-¡Ichigo!- Grito Rukia empujándolo-

-¿Si?..-El Kurosaki sonrió con satisfacción mientras volvía a acariciar su cintura-

Le quito su mano sonrojada y agarro la bandeja, se dirigió a la sala aliviada, miro a Kaien el cual le miraba extrañado, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesita que había en medio de la sala y deposito la bandeja con cuidado.

-Gracias Kuchiki.-De Kaien solo se escucho un murmuro ya que tomo la taza y comenzo a beber del cálido liquido-

-No hay de que..-Susurro mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-

Un brazo le rodeo la cintura y que a la vez le besaban la mejilla, simplemente sintió una respiración en su cuello, subió la mirada y se encontró con la mirada miel.

No supo como de pero de un momento a otro Kaien estaba tomando a Ichigo por el cuello de la camisa, escucho el grito histérico de Orihime, ella también estaría gritando si es que no hubiera caído en el sofá en un acto de posesividad de Kaien.

Solo pudo quedarse viendo la recién iniciada riña entre esos dos hombres..

La mirada desafiante de Ichigo se mezclaba con los celos suyos y de Kaien, Ichigo le lanzo un puñetazo a Kaien proyectandolo contra el suelo, no pudo evitar soltar un grito desgarrador, el pelinegro se levanto con una agilidad impresionante y con una rapidez que dejaría con la boca abierta a mas de una persona, se escucho el choque de un cuerpo contra la pared, esta vez fue Ichigo que al recibir la patada de Kaien quedo desparramado en la pared, escucho un grito todavia mas histérico proveniente de Orihime.

Ya esto se tenia que detener, justo en el momento en el que se iba a levantar, Ichigo el cual se había levanto del suelo hace unos segundos, le lanzo una mirada feroz lo que hizo que retrocediera naturalmente.

Trago saliva y poco menos sintió como si fuera devolver todo lo que había comido en la mañana. Expulso esa sensación, se levanto y se lanzo encima de los dos hombres con una fuerza que ni siquiera sabría de donde la había sacado, los hermanos en un acto de no lastimarla retrocedieron lo cual hizo que resbalaran cayendo todos al suelo.

Los celos que hace un rato había desaparecieron, sentía dos pechos dignos de ser exhibidos debajo de ella y abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontró con dos miradas confusas y impresionadas.

-Bueno..al parecer esta era la única forma de parar esta pelea infantil.-Les restrego en la cara lo infantil que pensaba que era su pelea, Rukia se acomodo su cabello debajo de la oreja y se levanto triunfante-

-Infantil tu abuela...-Murmuro Kaien mientras se levantaba, Ichigo lanzo una carcajada en respuesta-

-Primero se lanzan en una pelea en la cual casi se sacan los ojos y ahora se ponen a insultar a mi abuela ¡Y le da gracia los muy..!.-Exclamo Rukia con fiereza-

Kaien y Ichigo negaron con la cabeza.

Orihime tiro un gruñido, todos la miraron y casi tiran un grito al ver que había roto la taza.

-Orihime..-Susurraron los dos hermanos-

Al parecer alguien no puede soportar no ser el centro de atención..Pensó Rukia mientras una sonrisa irónica se formaba en su rostro.

Perdon.. perdon.. no era mi intencion que mi computadora no funcione u_u xD Espero que les haya gustado ya que he tratado de todas las maneras posibles para publicar y no lo habia logrado TwT.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Aquí otro capitulo de este mierdoso fic que a ustedes les gusta! Y no entiendo porque! así que vosotros (Vosotros? Dafuck..xD) Ustedes coff.. están cucus ichirukistas! Al igual que yo xD Bueno nada mas y aquí un nuevo capi de este fic.

* * *

Narrado por Rukia (Se me olvida poner esto u_u xD)

Capitulo 8.

La sonrisa irónica seguía en su rostro, simplemente era una de las escenas egoístas de Orihime.

-¿He..Hime estas bien?-Pregunto Kaien con su inigualable tono amable-

Orihime no respondió.

Ni siquiera le respondió a Kaien, a su propio esposo, la muy perra esta..

-Otra vez zorrihime con sus escenas..-Murmuro por lo bajo Rukia, el cual fue reprobado por las miradas atónitas de Kaien e Ichigo, los cuales volvían a colocarle atención a Orihime ya que esta había roto otra taza ante su comentario-¡Por favor deja de romper mis tazas! Cuestan dinero ¿Sabes?.

-Son simples baratijas de feria, no valen nada..-Dijo Orihime con su siempre encendida arrogancia y en con un tono burlón-

-Lo se..pero..Prefiero comprar unas simples tazas en vez de unas Caras como las que compras, ya que como vez se pueden romper en cualquier momento y solo seria una perdida de dinero.-Respondió Rukia-

-Chicas, por favor..No comiencen.-Kaien detuvo la que podía haber sido una Discusión-

Ichigo simplemente permaneció en silencio.

-No comiencen una Discusión infantil y sin sentido.-Después de haber estado mas de 5 minutos callado, Ichigo hablo y sin pudor alguno dijo lo que pensaba sobre la pequeña ''conversacion''-

-Esta vez tienes razón Kurosaki.-Dijo Rukia a regañadientes-

-¿Esta vez?..-Ichigo sonrió irónicamente con su típica expresión de ''Yo siempre tengo la razón pequeña idiota''-

-Agh..Ignoralo..-Susurro Rukia con molestia-

-¡Bueno, Bueno! No jodamos el ambiente con malas vibras ¡Eh!..-Exclamo Kaien con un notable entusiasmo-.

Se le ve muy entusiasmado a Kaien pero..También desesperado, esta tratando denuevo de calmar el ambiente, se esfuerza en que todo vaya bien pero no sirve de nada con este par de imbéciles anaranjados..

-Disculpen, me tengo que ir..-Dijo Orihime mientras tomaba sus cosas-

-Yo te acompaño, no quiero que mates alguien y tener que ir a sacarte de la cárcel.-Bromeo Kaien haciendo que orihime soltara un risita-

-Bueno que lleguen bien a sus casas..-Cuando creía que no tendría ningún altercado denuevo,pues..se había equivocado ya que hay estaba sentado ese hombre de ojos mieles, sonriendo burlonamente, quería salir e ir a buscar a Kaien, pero no podía dejarse ver débil frente a el. No, no podía dejarse ver débil-

Lo ignoro y camino a su cuarto, quería dormir un rato, a decir verdad un muy largo rato.

Se deshizo de sus ropas y se coloco su camisa de dormir, se tiro a la cama adentrandose en ella y cerro los ojos.

...

Sintió el calor de otro cuerpo, se sobresalto, observo el otro lado de la cama, suspiro al darse cuenta que solo era un guatero..¿Un guatero? que ella recuerde no se había traído ningún guatero. Al instante recordó la presencia en su departamento del pelinaranja, sintió un escalofrío acariciarle la espalda.

Escucho unos suaves golpecitos en la pared y miro hacia allá, era Ichigo apoyado levemente en la puerta mientras golpeada la pared del cuarto.

-Veo que haz despertado y que también notaste el guatero a tu lado.-Ichigo sonrió y se adentro en el cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta, se acerco al cama sentándose en ella-

-Si..Gracias..Aunque es un acto extraño de tu parte..-Susurro Rukia-

No creo que sea muy buena idea que se acerque tanto..

-No hay de que..aunque no lo encuentres extraño, ya que cuando quiero ser amable lo soy..-Dijo Ichigo sentándose al lado de ella-.

Mierda...Mierda...¡Mierda!..

Giro el rostro, mala idea.., los ojos mieles le observaron de frente, Ichigo le tomo de la barbilla y le acerco a el, sentía la respiración de el mezclandose con la de ella, la beso suavemente en los labios, un beso tímido, tranquilo, suave..Se separaron lentamente.

Ichigo se levanto y se quedo frente a la puerta del baño.

-Me daré una ducha..Me a dado frío..-Murmuro Ichigo abriendo la puerta del baño-

-Claro..-Una ducha..ahora si estaba jodida..-

El Kurosaki entro al baño cerrando la puerta.

No le coloco pestillo..Mierda..

* * *

Continuara..

Hasta aquí el capitulo! es cortito pero algo es algo ¿no? xD :3


	9. Un pequeño aviso ( no se asusten ewe xd)

Etto.. yo..etto..-Muere por ataque de panico (?)-... Pi..pi..pi..Okno xDD (Que muerte mas aburrida ._. ...Ignoren esto) Etto.. esta semana no podre y no he podido publicar u_u, la cuestion es que estoy llena de pruebas ya esta a punto de acabar el semestre y necesito estudiar (SON PRUEBAS SINTESIS! SINTESIS!-Rueda por el suelo mientras se tira los cabellos de la cabeza-) Intentare el viernes publicar algo o el jueves los demas dias escribire, pero como vuelvo a repetir tengo pruebas y debo estudiar, escribire muy poco asi que como minimo el viernes o jueves podria publicar u_u no me maten porfavor :c soy muy joven :3 (MUY Joven , apuesto mi mesada a que lo soy :3) Emm.. Asi que..NO ME MATEN! D: D: Necesito estudiar uwu.

Si quieren me dan algunas ideas para hacer el capi mas rapido e_e (Floja..) Sayonara! :3


	10. Chapter 10

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ACA SU CAPITULO 9 :3 XD

Narrado por Ichigo.

Capitulo 9.

Sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, las pequeñas gotitas traviesas que se deslizaban por su pecho y torso.

Suspiro mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello, el calor que sentía por la cálida agua era demasiado agradable...Demasiado a decir verdad, cerro la llave del agua y salio de la ducha.

Piso suavemente la alfombra y se sacudió el cabello, se miro en el espejo y sonrió a la vez que limpiaba el empañado vidrio, se seco el cuerpo de una manera tan lenta que podría hacer que hasta la mas inocente se embobara.

Toco la puerta en señal de que iba a entrar al cuarto y se encontró con la imagen de rukia tapándose los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al verla..

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos -En ese mismo instante fue cuando soltó la toalla dejándolo totalmente desnudo-.

Rukia tiro un gemido por la imagen y salio del cuarto haciendo gestos con las manos demostrando su nerviosismo.

Tiro una risa y se comenzo a vestir, se termino de abrochar los botones de la camiseta, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la empujo hacia delante, avanzo lentamente hasta la pelinegra sentada en el sofá. Se coloco frente a ella y se le quedo mirando, observaba como se ponía nerviosa..Como le divertía hacer eso..

-¿Se te ofrece algo?..-Pregunto Rukia con los nervios a punta-

-Se me ofrece que me expliques porque saliste corriendo como mariquita de la habitacion..Oh..¿Acaso nunca haz visto un hombre desnudo?..-Sonrió burlonamente, sabia que ella a sus 19 años no había visto nunca a uno ni siquiera en fotos..-

-¡Se trata de un tema de decencia!.. No soy como tu que al parecer no le importa mucho ver a alguien en sus interiores..-Reclamo Rukia roja de vergüenza, apretaba fuertemente su brazo enterrando sus uñas en el-

-No haz respondido a mi pregunta.. Amore..-Volvió a insistir en su interrogante y sin esfuerzo alguno le tomo de la muñeca, la levanto y la paro enfrente suyo-

Rukia se quedo en silencio mirándole y por un momento titubeo en responder.

-No..-Susurro por lo bajo, detonaba vergüenza mientras se mordía el labio inferior-.

-Por Favor habla mas alto, no te he escuchado ni una sola palabra..-Le había escuchado perfectamente..pero..Las ganas de que lo admitiera no las soportaba..-

-¡Nunca he visto un maldito hombre desnudo! ¡¿Feliz?!..-Rukia tiro un grito y se coloco mas roja de lo que ya estaba-...

Poso su mano en su rostro y sonrió socarronamente, la Kuchiki simplemente se le quedo viendo perpleja, la acerco a el susurrandole..

''En verdad si había escuchado''...

El choque de la mano de Rukia contra su mejilla resonó en la habitación, se quedo ahi.. paralizado...le había vuelto a golpear y a decir verdad su paciencia se estaba desgastando..sostuvo la muñeca de la pelinegra en el aire.

-¿Es enserio?.. cuantas veces mas me vas golpear ¿Eh?..-Su tono había cambiado totalmente a uno frió y autoritario-

-¡Hasta que me dejes de ofender!..-Se le veía furiosa-...

La tomo por la cintura y la beso, sentía la manos de Rukia en su pecho tratando de alejarlo, cayeron en el sofá y la vio allí totalmente atrapada entre sus brazos haciendo que volviera a sonreír.

-Ichigo..-Susurro la chica de grandes ojos violetas-

-Shh..-La volvió a besar-

Continuara...

Eh! eh! no pueden decir que no esta bueno! no pueden decir que no! xD


	11. Chapter 11

Otro capitulo xD.

Narrado por Rukia.

Capitulo 10.

Hace unos instantes habia estado furiosa con el y ahora se dejaba besar como si nada, sus labios se separaron quedando a la vista su sonrojado rostro ahora si estaba atrapada, levanto su mirada lentamente encontrandose con una fugaz mirada miel, su respiracion estaba totalmente acelarada y sentia que el calor le invadia.

Y alli estaba tumbada en el sillon, debajo de ese hombre que le colocaba el mundo de cabeza, que hacia que su cordura se fuera a la mierda, que hacia que sus hormonas enloquecieran y que se convirtiera en una mujer sin control.

-Ichigo..-Logro susurrar con su respiracion totalmente frenetica-...

Escucho como tiraba un bufido y la agarraba fuertemente de las caderas, tiro una quejido al sentir la fuerza con la cual le sostenia, se dio la vuelta tratando de escapar de entre los brazo pero se quedo paralizada al sentir la presion de Ichigo en su trasero y al instante este le dio vuelta para volver a encontrarse con sus ojos mieles los cuales ahora estaban destellantes.

Dirigio su mirada a los pantalones de ichigo, estan apretadisimos...Trago saliva y cerro los ojos tratando de guardar calma.

-Rukia...-Ichigo le acaricio el rostro con la mano y le volvio a besar, movia sus labios lentamente sobre los suyos...seductoramente..se sentia..no podia creer lo que iba a decir pero..exitada asi sentia..-

Sintio la mano de ichigo en su cadera y con la otra le atrajo hacia el, suspiro undiendo sus manos en su pelo -Dejate llevar Rukia...Relajate..-Le susurro el al oido mientras le comenzaba a besar el cuello-..

¿Porque se sentia asi? ¿Porque? No le desagradaba...¡Al contrario! Le gustaba mucho..Pero no entendia el porque se sentia asi tan complacida, exitada, acalorada..Coloco su rostro en su cuello y ronroneo, Ichigo tiro un gruñido volviendola a besar mordiendole el labio, volvio a gemir y esta vez fue quien le mordio el labio.

Ichigo jadeo y le volvio a mirar con esa mirada seductora.

La alarma de llamada del celular del Kurosaki los detuvo, Ichigo fruncio el ceño y se levanta de encima de ella, dejandola alli totalmente alocada..

-¿Si?..Bien..Claro..Ahora voy..-Corto la llamada y guardo el aparato en su bolsillo-

Se quedo en silencio observandolo y le dio un ataque de verguenza por su reciente arrebato, el se acerco sigiloso hacia ella y le beso la mejilla a modo de despedida, lo vio salir por la puerta y se rindio en el sofa.

Apreto los dientes furiosa al sentirse tan debil, no lograba comprender porque le hacia actuar asi..

Continuara

Si lo se demasiado corto chic s pero es realmente queria publicar algo u_U


	12. Chapter 12

Aca un nuevo capitulo :B

Narrado por Rukia.

Capitulo 11.

Abrío los ojos y se estiro perezosamente, se sentó en la cama aún un poco adormilada, tiro un bostezo sacando las piernas lentamente del calor de sus sabanas, suspiro al entrar en contacto sus pies con el suelo de madera.

Hoy era un nuevo día en el cual esperaba no tener mas preocupaciones como las del día anterior...El día anterior...Los recuerdos de Ichigo besándola hicieron que el calor subiera a sus mejillas colocándole del mismo color que un tomate, bufo y se dirigió a la cocina enciendo al instante la televisión que había a un costado del mostrador, abrió la nevera y saco un pedazo Kuchen de manzana dándole un mordisco al instante sin poderlo evitar.

Termino de comer su pastel y volvió a su habitación para sacar su ropa, se decidió por una blusa blanca junto con una Falda Vintage Azul y unos zapatos de taco bajo negros, dejo su tenida sobre su cama y entro a su baño, encendió la ducha desnudándose a la vez, se hizo una coleta y se introdujo en el agua sintiendo su cuerpo ser acariciado por el agua.

Ah... se sentía muy placentero, la sensación del agua recorrer su espalda, cojio el jabón y se enjabonado las manos, se las paso por ambos brazos, piernas, torso y partes intimas enjuagando a la vez.

Salio de la ducha envolviéndose en una toalla, se seco el cuerpo y salio del cuarto de baño, se vistió mientras ajustaba la blusa a la falda para que se viera holgada, se cepillo el cabello suavemente mientras se miraba en el espejo con una sonrisa triunfante, reviso su celular y se encontró con un ''WhatsApp'' de Ichigo.

Oh no...Joder..¿Acaso no le basto con lo que hizo ayer? volvió a tirar un bufido mientras sus mejillas volvían a tomar un color carmesí, comenzó a leer.

De: Ichigo Kurosaki 8:00 -10/07/2013.

_Rukia, estaré en tu casa a las 9:30...Tenemos que ir a un almuerzo que se le ocurrió hacer a Kaien a ultima hora..¿Cuando? No me preguntes, cuando llegue espero que estés lista para que te recoja e irnos al instante._

Reviso la hora con urgencia.

¡Las 9:20!...Tiro un grito y se coloco sus zapatos rápidamente, se coloco una cadena de oro la cual tenia una figurilla de una niña, el timbre sono y salio corriendo hacia esta tropezándose con la alfombra.

¡JODER! Ahora estaba tumbada boca abajo, uno de sus zapatos estaba al lado de su sofá, se levanto tomando su zapato y fue saltando hacia la puerta mientras se colocaba el zapato, abrió la puerta dejando de saltar con el calzado ya puesto.

Trago saliva encontrándose con una divertida mirada miel, tiro un gruñido y tomo su pequeña carterita la cual estaba colgada en su perchero, metió su celular en ella saliendo de su departamento, le puso llave mientras sentía una intensa mirada detrás de ella.

-_Buon Giorno, cara Mia..-_Ichigo hablo en un seductor y coqueto italiano-.

apretó los labios y le dio una mirada tímida.

-Buenos Dias, Ichigo..-Le correspondio con la misma educación tan singular de el y le beso la mejilla-

El le miro sorprendido parpadeando como si no creyera que hubiera hecho eso, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro y el me miro receloso

-Bueno, vamos que se nos va hacer tarde..-Murmuro Ichigo mientras entraba en el ascensor, ella le siguió el paso acomodándose al lado en el reducido espacio-.

Llegamos a la recepción y subimos al auto, nos sentamos en los asientos traseros en el cual había un vidrio separador entre la cabina y nosotros, el chófer se llama Yumichika Ayasegawa el cual antes de entrar me había guiñado un ojo extrañamente. Al parecer no sabe que vamos a uno de los almuerzos locos y perfectamente organizados de Kaien, los cuales siempre se le ocurren un día antes, nunca sabre como logra hacerlos.

Me acurruco a un extremo de los asientos y miro por la ventana, esta ciudad siempre se mueve tan rápidamente, suspiro y cierro los ojos unos instante, me giro hacia Ichigo observándolo.

-¿Quienes van a ir?..-Le pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

Al parecer había estado hundido en las profundidades de su mente extraña y gélida, me mira con una mirada confusa que después se convierte en una seria e fría, la cual no quiere arriesgarse a mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento.

-Buenos esta vez y de milagro a decir verdad, Kaien quiso hacer un almuerzo solo con nosotros y Senna..-Dijo Ichigo revisando la hora-

-Con que solo nosotros, su esposa y Senna..-Murmure mientras volvía mi atención hacia lo que sucedía afuera del auto-

Senna..La mejor amiga de Orihime, no entendía como ella podía ser tan agradable y amable en comparación con ella, se llevaba de lo mejor con ella, siempre le daba consejos para evitar los comentarios desagradables como por ejemplo los de Orihime los cuales les sirvieron de mucho.

No pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en la cara que colocara la pelinaranja al ver que le robaría a su amiga todo el almuerzo, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que ella podría aprovechar ese instante para ir a revolcarse con Ichigo.

Hijos de puta...Y el recuerdo de los labios del Kurosaki sobre los suyos le enfureció mas a la vez que le entristecía también, los quería denuevo sobre los suyos..pero..Le hacia sentir mas estúpida eso..

Una pregunta la embargo-..Ichigo..¿En donde es el almuerzo, en la casa de Kaien o fuera?..-Derrepente se le había venido esa incógnita a la mente-

El Kurosaki se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-En su casa..-En el rostro del pelinaranja se formo una sonrisa lujoriosa-..Mmm..

Se puso palida al imaginarse a Orihime e Ichigo besándose apasionadamente y el solo hecho de tener el peligro de encontrárselos en eso le daba pánico, furia, celos y..Bastante tristeza..

Ichigo le miro-¿Rukia?..-Dijo Ichigo extrañado pero sin cambiar su actitud-

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos negativos que ni le escucho.

-¡Rukia!..-La agarro del brazo y la sacudio-

-Ah...¿Si?...-Susurro aturdida-

Ichigo le miro sólidamente tirando un bufido-..Te quedaste mirando al vacío sin decir nada..-Le seguia mirando de una forma recelosa lo cual le daban ganas de alejarse y no seguir mirandolo-

-Oh..¡Habia recordado un video gracioso de un gatito!...-Preferia no mostrarse debil con el-

Y en ese instante le beso y se quedo paralizada sintiendo sus labios sobre los de ella, moviendolos lentamente, seductoramente, le mordió el labio volviéndola a besar.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de el.

Ichigo se volvió a su postura original sin decir nada, el auto estaba en silencio absoluto y sentía los labios hinchados.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba a punto de estallar de furia.

El auto se detuvo, eso significaba que había llegado a la casa de Kaien, observo por la ventana centrando su vista en las muy bien cuidadas rosas del jardín las cuales eran blancas y rojas.

Yumichika le abrió la puerta haciendo un ademán, salio del auto y musitó un gracias, Ichigo ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de madera barnizada, camine hasta esta y el saco unas llaves de bolsillo introduciendolas en la cerradura de la puerta, la abrió y entramos.

Ichigo se dirigió a la sala de la izquierda en la cual estaban Orihime y Senna conversando, di un bufido disgustada.

Y unos segundos después me veo rodeada por unos fuertes y largos brazos, me giran encontrandome con la mirada verde agua de Kaien.

-¡Ka-kaien!...-Tiro un gritito ante su cariñoso saludo-

El sonríe y me besa un mejilla volviendome a abrazar.

-¡Hola Kuchiki!...-Se separa de mi y me coloca su manos en mis hombros-..¿Como estas, chica?..-

Me sonrojo ante su cercanía y entre abro los labios.

-¡Bien!..-Me acaricia con el dedo el hombro y suspiro-..¿Y tu?..-

-¡Muy bien!...-Y coloca su brazo en mi cintura-..¡Ven! ¡Vamos a la sala!..-

Asiento y dejo que me lleve de la cintura hasta la sala, cuando entramos siento la mirada posesiva de Ichigo al instante sobre la mano de Kaien que esta en mi cintura, nos acercamos a ellos y nos dirigimos para sentarnos en la mesa.

Cuando nos sentamos Ichigo coloca su mano en mi rodilla, ahogo un gemido y me muerdo el labio tratando de no ser escuchada, sube su mano sobre mi muslo.

Le miro desesperada y el sonríe travieso.

Continuara..

e_e jejeje...xD Que quieren hijos de fruta?! Un poco de lemmon con ichigo o con Kaien :3 Para el proximo capi xD


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui su capitulo despues de...-Cuenta con los dedos- 13 Dias xD ewe fue dificil.. pero..ya tome la decision con quien sera el lemon..Un trio (?).. Okno xD Descubranlo en la lectura .w. .

...

Narrado por Ichigo.

Capitulo 12.

sonreía y sonreía, no dejaba de sonreír con la travesura impregnada en su rostro.

Observo la reacción de Rukia, ella le miraba sonrojada y suplicante, su sonrisa se amplio mas al ver que ella tartamudeaba cuando charlaba con su cuñada mientras que el deslizaba su mano por sus muslos hasta su rodilla, esa lenta seducción fue interrumpida por la llegada del plato principal. Tiro un bufido frustrado y vio como Rukia suspiraba con alivio, luego le miro nuevamente con las mejillas como tomates haciéndolo sonreír divertidamente.

El primer plato era una ensalada de lechuga y pepinos, junto con un pedazo de carne de vaca, el segundo era sopa de tomate y por ultimo el postre el cual era helado de chocolate con salsa de frambuesa.

Al terminar de comer fueron hacia el jardín, se fueron a sentar a las mesitas que habían al centro que estaban rodeadas por macetas con rosas blancas y rojas, simplemente no colocaba atención a la extraña conversación que tenían las tres mujeres a sus lados y tampoco a las preguntas de Kaien sobre su nuevo celular, el ''_Samsung Galaxy S4''_. En la mesa colocaron una bandeja de plata, la cual traía jugos de distintos sabores a lo cual se decidió instantáneamente por el de naranja, también habían unos aperitivos los cuales no le atrajeron mucho.

-¡Ichigo! Vamos..¡Dime! ¿Cuanta es la resolución de la cámara?..-Dijo Kaien insistentemente como siempre, no sabia si se había tomado una botella entera de curiosidad o simplemente quería molestarlo, si ese era su objetivo lo estaba logrando-

Tiro un gruñido-Tiene una Resolución de 13 megapíxeles, acompañada de un flash LED integrado-Y al fin pudo admirar la boca cerrada de Kaien, el cual había terminado de parlotear haciéndole preguntas-¿Satisfecho?..Don parlanchin..-Lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro-

Kaien levanto una ceja con una cara de ''¿Acaso me estas jodiendo?'' para después negar con la cabeza sonriendo como un niño que le acaban de regalar una bicicleta.

-Con que ahora me llamo Don parlanchin ¿Eh?-Se quedaron mirando fijamente unos cuantos segundos para después explotar en carcajadas igual que unos adolescentes de 13 años-

-Si señor-Le respondio con una sonrisa burlona-

Kaien suspiro y volvió a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa boba en la cara, desvió su atención de su hermano para encontrarse con la mirada violácea de Rukia la cual los había estado observando. Ya habían pasado dos horas conversando en el jardín y el frío comenzó aparecer, prefirieron entrar a la casa para retomar rápidamente la conversación en los sillones de la sala de estar. Se sentó al lado de Rukia.

-¿Como la estas pasando?-Le pregunto a la pelinegra, curiosamente se había relajado olvidando todos los deberes, eligió olvidar rápidamente ese pensamiento-

-Ichigo..err..¡Muy bien!-Dijo Rukia con una sincera sonrisa-

-¡Fantastico! Primera vez que hay armonía en este lugar y estamos nosotros-Todo estaba muy tranquilo y era muy relajante, pero también le preocupaba tanta serenidad...Si a Orihime se le ocurre provocar a Rukia hasta allí llegaría todo..-

Tomo a Rukia por la mejillas y le dio un suave beso, la atrajo hacia el rodeándola con un brazo, estaba totalmente roja como un pimentón. Se le olvidaba que Senna pensaba que el matrimonio era por amor..Cuando solo era algo legal..Trago saliva y se mordió el labio, bueno esto hará que ella siga creyendo el cuento de que eran una feliz pareja, no una la cual el marido tiene una amante y la esposa se niega a consumar el matrimonio.

sintió como la pelinegra se separaba de el y se levantaba, ¿donde va?..Rukia se dirigió a una de las cuantas mesitas de la habitación, saco un bombón que había en la bandeja sobre la mesa y se devolvió hacia donde el estaba mientras se comía el chocolate.

-Si sigues así vas a subir de peso y te tendremos que rodar por las escaleras-Dijo bromeando mientras Rukia inflaba sus mejillas-

-Pues..¡Comere todo lo que quiera!..¡Y si me tienen que rodar me ruedan!..-Respondio la Kuchiki riendose-

Estallo en una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Ay..No hay caso contigo-Sonreí con diversión-

Rukia sonríe y se levanta, hace un gesto con la mano de que va a salir al jardín, hago el mismo gesto y le sigo.

La alcanzo y comienzo a caminar a su lado, ella me mira sonrojandose.

-¿Porque haz venido?..-Pregunta-

-No lo se..quería estar contigo un rato a solas..-Digo sinceramente y la acorralo contra la pared-

-Ichi-ichigo.. No.. de nuevo..-Tartamudea Rukia colocándose de nuevo como un tomate-

La beso lentamente disfrutando de el sabor de sus labios mientras paso mis manos por su cintura, comienzo mi lento y seductor recorrido por su cuello, subo una de mi manos a unos de sus pechos y escucho su gemido, sonrío para mi mismo mientras apretó unos de sus pezones y mordisqueo su cuello con suavidad.

Rukia cierra los ojos jadeante y la vuelvo a besar tomándola otra vez por la cintura.

Continuara..

SORRY GUYS! No pude hacerlo mas largo u_u ya que tengo que hacer otras cosas.. pero.. ay tienen unas cuantas cosillas perverts ewe lo siento por la ortografia pero mi corrector ortografico no funcionaba.. ah y me gusta dejarles las ganas del lemon :3 soy malota :D


	14. Chapter 14

Para mañana o dos dias despues tendre el capitulo listo.

Guys! Tengo prueba de un libro el cual ni siquiera he leido la mitad! Necesito concentrarme en ello, ya se que ya me pase del tiempo limite.. Pero entre esta prueba (Y muchas mas) , el cansancio y el estres que me dan mis queridas compañeras (Malditas chismosas), mas escribir los capitulos del fanfic, arreglarle la ortografia, ahora atender el nuevo fanfic que hize (Chequenlo! vayan a mi perfil y veanlo :3).. No no se puede al menos hasta que termine con lo del libro que seria este viernes osea en 2 dias mas, publicare el capitulo.

Por mientras me podrian ayudar leyendo mi nuevo fanfic ''Mi pianista'', Please guys!.

Hare el capitulo lo mas largo que pueda, tirenme todos los tomates e insultos que quieran! lo meresco u_u.

Asi que...CIAO CARAS MIAS! :)


End file.
